


Permanence [Artwork]

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Community: deancasbigbang, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB14 - Art Masterpost for "Permanence" by redezzed.</p><p>Dean Winchester doesn’t date people, and he certainly doesn’t date average, normal, tax-accountant types like Jimmy Novak.<br/>Jo says Dean had a ‘catch and release problem’. It’s just, why would he waste the time on someone he already knows it won’t work out with? Castiel isn’t like that. But then again Castiel isn’t like anyone Dean has ever met. Castiel has extreme posttraumatic retrograde amnesia, he doesn’t even remember his own name.<br/>Dean remembers, but he’s trying not to.<br/>Because Cas isn’t anything like James Novak, and some things are more important than who you used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redezzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redezzed/gifts).



> Check out the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2495378/chapters/5539046)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking these out!! Would really love some feedback uwu


End file.
